Because You Live
by Tears Of Saddness
Summary: can bradin help someone who has done something terrible realize how the other person has lived his life? it sucks i know but it's a better story
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: hey every. this is actually kandykane33. um, i know i said i'd stop writing but i'm on a roll withthis story and no one wants to read it. so, i thought i'd put it up on here. i dont own'because you live' by jesse mcartney or anything that you recognize. enjoy_

Kaitlin walked in Playa Linda High School. People were all over the place. They were at their friends' lockers, the office, homeroom, everywhere. She walked up to her locker and began to unlock it. She opened the lock and placed her back pack in the locker. As she looked at her schedule, hands covered her eyes. She smiled.

"Guess who," the person whispered.

"Hmm," she thought, "are you Paul Walker?"

"No."

"Greg Raposo?"

"No. One more guess."

She hesitated to answer as she thought. "My boyfriend, Ray?"

"Correct," he said uncovering her eyes and placing a rose in front of her.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And, how's my man?"

"Oh he just get better," he said kissing her.

"Do you have to do that in front of my locker?" their friend Bradin asked.

"Sorry, Brae," Kaitlin said.

"You better be," he said as they moved out of the way. He looked at them. He saw Ray watching Kaitlin as she gathered her books. She closed her locker and he literally grabbed the books out of her hands. "You two are so happy around each other," he said closing his locker.

"I love her," Ray said.

"And, I love him."

"You two better be in love. You've been together for 3 years," he said as they walked to homeroom.

"I'll see you in lunch, Brae," Ray said. He turned to Kaitlin. "And, I will see you at your locker after school."

"That's the only bad thing about being born a year apart," she said.

"I know. I'll make it up to you," he said.

"And, how are you going to do that?"

"I'll find a way."

"Fine," she said.

He kissed her and ran off to his homeroom.

Throughout the day, Ray saw Kaitlin in the hallway but didn't have time to walk her to class because they were going opposite ways. She understood that, too. That's what he loved about her. She was always honest with him and told him how she felt about everything. They always smiled at each other when they walked by. He would blow her kisses and she would catch them.

On his way to his locker before lunch, he saw a crowd surrounding a few people.

"Stop!" he heard. He knew the voice. He ran up to the crowd and squeezed through. He saw Kaitlin up against a locker trying to fight Tanner off of her. Bradin was being held back by one of his friends.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Get your hands off of her!"

"Aww," Tanner said, "Her boyfriend has come to save her."

"I said get your hands off of her," Ray said punching Tanner. "Touch her again and i will have you arrested."

"Oh please," Tanner said punching Ray.

"Stop!" Kaitlin yelled.

"Shut up!" Tanner yelled raising his fist. He went to swing when it was caught. He turned behind him and saw a teacher.

"If you touch her, i will call the police," the teacher said, "You and Ray to the office now!"

Ray ran up to Kaitlin. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she said, "Go before you get in more trouble."

After school, Ray ran up to Kaitlin's house. He got out of the principal's office once everyone left school. He knew that Kaitlin wouldn't wait for him, especially since he would be suspended from school. He rang the doorbell and waited there for a few minutes until the door opened.

"Baby," he said, "I'm sorry."

"You promised me you wouldn't punch another guy during school," she said, "Goddamn it, Ray. You swore to me that you wouldn't touch another guy until summer or we're out of school whether he touched me or not."

"I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry!" she yelled, "And yet, you always punch a guy! You don't know how much it hurts when you break a promise!"

He looked away knowing how much pain he caused after breaking something that meant more than anything to Kaitlin.

"There's something that you need to know," he said.

She watched him reach into his coat pocket and took out a gun. "RAY!" she yelled reaching for it. He backed away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"It's time you found out my secret," he said. He held the gun up to his head.

"RAY!" she yelled moving it away from his head. The two fought and fought until... _BANG!_

BRADIN

Bradin sat at his desk doing his homework when the telephone rang.

"Bradin!" Jay yelled.

He got up and walked out of his room. He saw Jay hang the phone up slowly and turn towards him. "What's going on?" Bradin asked.

"Something has happened," Jay said, "We need to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Someone close to you got shot," he said, "Come on."


	2. Chapter 2

Bradin ran into the hospital and through the rooms until he found the one he was looking for.

"Ray," he said running up to the bed, "what happened?"

"I shot her," he said.

"What!" Bradin yelled, "What do you mean you shot her?"

"After the principal let me leave, I went to Kaitlin's house. She yelled at me because i broke something that meant a lot to her. I was going to tell her when she began to fight over a gun i had. As we fought, it went off."

"You were going to kill youself in front of her! Hell, you were going to kill yourself?" Bradin shouted.

"Right now I want to."

"Everyone has a right to be fucking pissed at you," Bradin said, "Not only did you put someone who loves you more than anything into the hospital in a coma, but you also destroyed lives, especially your own. You don't give one damn about anyone and how they feel anymore, especially Kaitlin. She told me that you have changed so much since you've two started going out."

"Fuck off!" Ray yelled standing up and hitting Bradin.

"Hey!" a doctor yelled running into the room, "I think it's time that you leave. She doesn't need this. No one here needs you two fighting."

Bradin glared at Ray and walked out of the room. "You, too!" the doctor yelled. Ray looked back at Kaitlin's bed and walked out of the room.

"Hey!" Ray yelled to Bradin as they exited the hospital, "What did you mean up there?"

"You should know," Bradin said turning around, "She has told me so many things that you don't know. You don't even know what she does outside of school. She teaches younger kids how to dance. And, in a few weeks, she was supposed to get them ready for a recital. But now she can't do that all because of you. Those kids loved her more than you love her. I went to watch her teach the day that you said you'd be there and never were and they were all so happy. She was happy. She helped them out if they messed up. One of the girls fell and thought she hurt her ankle and couldn't dance anymore. Kaitlin let the girl ice her ankle for a day and made her smile by bringing flowers to the girl's house. On the weekends, she goes to a ranch to work with horses."

"She teaches dance?" Ray asked.

"You see what i mean?" Braidn yelled, "You've never cared!"

"Then, why hasn't she left me?" Ray asked.

Bradin sighed not wanting to tell him the reason that Kaitlin told him once before.

"Do you know why?" he asked.

"She loves you," Bradin said.

"I know she does. We say it all the time."

"No, Ray. She LOVES you," Bradin said emphasizing the word 'love', "She really loves you."

Ray didnt know what to say. He felt more than shit for what he has done. And, he knew that she wouldn't ever forgive him if she ever did wake up.

_A/N: if anyone has ideas for this story, let me know. i have the ending but i need some stuff to happen in between now and then. thanks for the reviews and hope u enjoy what there is to come._


	3. Chapter 3

Ray was laying down on bis bed because he wasn't allowed to be at the hospital after the problem he caused with Bradin. He knew that if Kaitlin ever did wake up, she wouldn't want him there. Tears ran down his face as he thought about what he has done to the one person who loved him and he was going to break up with her. Bradin was right. Ray was destroying lives, especially his.

He soon began to realize that he missed Kaitlin. He missed the way she would smile and laugh at him no matter what he did. She cheered him up when he was done. She was always there for him. She made his day.

_Why did I want to break up with her?_ he asked himself in his thoughts.

Then, he remembered why. She would get mad at him for the silliest things. He couldn't handle the way she always screamed at him if he done something wrong.

"AH!" he screamed punching his wall.

"Ray!" his parents yelled running into his room.

"We just heard what happened," his father said, "Son, why didn't you come to us if you've had this problem?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Ray screamed, "And, because of my stupidity, Kaitlin is lying in a hospital bed near death! She's not going to wake up!" His mother took him into her arms and held him tightly as he cried. "I can't believe what I've done," he sobbed, "She loves me more than anything and look what I've done to her."

"Did she know about your secret?" his mother asked.

"Not until I showed her the gun," he said, "She fought over the gun and it went off."

"Where'd you get the gun?" his father asked.

"I've been saving up for it," Ray said, "I thought that my reason for it was worth getting it. But, now, i see I'm wrong. Why do I have to be so stupid to do this to her? Everyone is going to hate me now. I never knew who Kaitlin really was. They're all going to think that I did it on purpose."


End file.
